


La fruta prohibida

by Fille_au_loup



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apples, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Food, Healing, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Protective Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_au_loup/pseuds/Fille_au_loup
Summary: Crawley apretó los puños. Sabía que lo mejor era no intervenir. De todas las cosas que cualquiera de su bando haría si se encontrara un ángel herido, la menos cruel sería quedarse mirando y burlarse del sufrimiento de su enemigo. ¿Por qué se sentía él inclinado a ayudar, a borrar el dolor de esos ojos suplicantes? No era un deseo en absoluto adecuado para un demonio.Unos siglos después de abandonar el Edén, Crawley vuelve a encontrarse con Azirafel y descubre que el ángel despierta en él sentimientos no muy propios de un demonio.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 15





	La fruta prohibida

**Author's Note:**

> No he concretado la fecha para no meter la pata con la cronología bíblica, pero está ambientada antes del diluvio universal.  
> ¡Espero que os guste!

Cuanto más reflexionaba sobre ello, más incomprensibles le resultaban las decisiones de Dios. Unos pocos siglos atrás había montado en cólera porque les primeres humanes habían mordido una manzana. Sin embargo, ahora ese alimento no solo estaba permitido, sino que, al parecer, se fomentaba su consumo, ya que en el huerto en el que sus descendientes se estaban afanando en recoger la fruta Crawley percibía la inconfundible presencia de un ángel, lo que sin duda indicaba que el Cielo había enviado a alguien a bendecir la cosecha.

De pronto se oyó un golpe sordo seguido de un alarido de dolor, y un grupo de recolectores se reunió a los pies de uno de los manzanos. Crawley comprendió al instante que alguien acababa de caerse del árbol.

—¿Está bien?

—¡Ha sonado fuerte!

—¡Aaaayy!

—Solo se ha dislocado el brazo. Tranquilo, te lo arreglaré enseguida.

—¡¡Aaaaayy!!

Crawley hizo una mueca y empezó a alejarse. Esperaba que el ángel infiltrado le curara pronto; sabía por experiencia lo que dolían ese tipo de lesiones.

—No te preocupes, solo será un momento. Te dolerá mucho menos cuando te coloque el hueso en su sitio. A la de tres, ¿de acuerdo? Una…

—¡No, espera…!

El demonio se detuvo como si hubiera chocado contra un muro. Reconocía esa voz. ¿Por qué sonaba tan dolorida? ¿Era ella la que había proferido esos gritos? Pero entonces eso significaba…

Se acercó a regañadientes al grupo de curioses y sus sospechas se confirmaron: en el centro del círculo estaba Azirafel, sentado en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. El brazo derecho le colgaba en un ángulo extraño, y se encogía cada vez que el humano que estaba a su lado hacía amago de tocárselo.

—Aguanta la respiración. Una… dos…

Crawley apretó los puños. Sabía que lo mejor era no intervenir. De todas las cosas que cualquiera de su bando haría si se encontrara un ángel herido, la menos cruel sería quedarse mirando y burlarse del sufrimiento de su enemigo. ¿Por qué se sentía él inclinado a ayudar, a borrar el dolor de esos ojos suplicantes? No era un deseo en absoluto adecuado para un demonio.

—¡Aaaaahhh!

El chillido penetró en lo más hondo de Crawley y lo impelió a actuar.

—¡Quítale las zarpas de encima! —espetó apartando al humano de un empujón.

—¿Pero qué haces? —protestó él.

—¡Largo todo el mundo!

Por si el tono feroz no bastara, adoptó una forma demoníaca con cabeza de ofidio y mostró los colmillos mientras siseaba amenazador. El entorno se despejó de inmediato y Crawley se agachó junto al ángel, que retrocedió instintivamente.

—No te muevasss.

—¡Atrás, serpiente! —dijo Azirafel, lanzándole una mirada desafiante.

Crawley cayó en la cuenta de que no había vuelto a adoptar su forma habitual y se apresuró a enmendar su error, cohibido. En cualquier caso, la valentía del ángel era digna de admiración, pues ambos sabían que no estaba en condiciones de luchar y que el menor empujón aumentaría su suplicio hasta cotas insoportables.

—Confía en mí, ¿quieres? No voy a hacerte daño.

Le habló en tono brusco porque no quería parecer demasiado amable, pero el ángel detectó la sinceridad de su voz, ya que lo miró sorprendido un instante, se relajó… y le obedeció.

Crawley posó una mano sobre su hombro con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz y dejó fluir energía sanadora por sus dedos. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer por el ángel que lo había cobijado bajo su ala sin pensarlo dos veces cuando cayeron las primeras gotas de lluvia? Un instante después, Azirafel emitió un sonido de alivio, se frotó el hombro, lo giró varias veces y luego miró a su salvador con una deliciosa expresión de dicha y gratitud.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Me dolía tanto que ni se me había ocurrido curarme yo!

—No hay de qué —contestó Crawley esforzándose por sonar indiferente, aunque en su pecho se estaba expandiendo una inmensa satisfacción.

Se levantó y le tendió la mano a Azirafel, que la tomó sin dudar para ponerse en pie. Trató de no alegrarse demasiado por esa muestra de confianza, pero resultaba tremendamente difícil.

—Primer accidente gordo, ¿eh? —preguntó con exagerada despreocupación, mientras daba una vuelta alrededor de su enemigo para asegurarse de que no había sufrido más daños en la caída.

Azirafel asintió y se sacudió la tierra de la ropa.

—Espero que no te hayas metido en ningún lío por curarme —dijo con aire culpable mientras caminaban por el huerto.

—¡Bah! Si preguntan les diré que he curado a un ladrón. O a un asesino. A un criminal sanguinario que cometerá actos horribles gracias a mi intervención. Nunca comprueban esas cosas.

En realidad, sí que las comprobaban de vez en cuando, pero Crawley prefería confiar en su suerte que darle vueltas a lo que ocurriría si esta le fallaba.

—¿De verdad? En el Cielo se toman muy en serio los milagros. Nada de frivolidades.

—Pues ten más cuidado la próxima vez, que no voy a estar siempre ahí para ayudarte. Y no quieres que otro demonio te encuentre en un estado tan vulnerable.

—Tienes razón, he sido muy imprudente.

—Sí… Oye, por curiosidad, ¿se puede saber qué hacías ahí arriba? Estos cuerpos no están hechos para subirse a los árboles, por mucho que se parezcan a los de los monos.

—Bueno… Es que estoy trabajando aquí, así que tengo que… ya sabes, integrarme en la comunidad.

Era una mentira tan evidente que no podía albergar la menor esperanza de que Crawley se la creyera, y estaba claro que era consciente de ello, a juzgar por el modo en que se retorcía las manos con expresión mortificada. Ellos no necesitaban participar en actividades humanas para pasar desapercibidos, como demostraba el hecho de que nadie les estuviera prestando atención ahora mientras deambulaban en el manzanar; lo más probable era que ya se hubieran olvidado del accidente de Azirafel y del monstruo infernal que les había ahuyentado unos minutos atrás. ¿Qué motivo podía tener el ángel para ocultar la verdad? Crawley parpadeó y lo contempló divertido e intrigado a partes iguales, hasta que al fin admitió:

—¡Está bien! ¡Es que después de la cosecha preparan unos pastelitos que son una delicia!

El demonio frunció el ceño, ya que no veía qué tenía que ver ese hecho con su pregunta. Sin embargo, para Azirafel la relación debía de resultar obvia, ya que su voz tenía un deje de impaciencia cuando le explicó:

—Esperaba conocer a alguien que me enseñara a prepararlos.

—¡Ah! ¿Te gusta cocinar?

—Bueno… Lo que me gusta es comer.

—Pero para eso están los restaurantes, ¿no?

—Sí, claro, pero ¿qué pasará cuando me destinen a otra zona? ¡Tal vez no vuelva a probarlos nunca!

—¿Y qué más da? En otros sitios también hacen comida más que decente. Mira, el otro día en Gomo…

Pero Azirafel lo interrumpió ahogando un grito.

—¿No los has probado?

Parecía tan espantado que Crawley se sintió obligado a justificarse.

—Pues… no. He llegado hace poco y he estado ocupado, ¿sabes? Se ve que tu bando se ha esmerado con las buenas influencias.

—Oh, no me digas que has venido a deshacer mi trabajo.

—Has sido tú, ¿eh? Lo siento, ángel, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. —Venía bien recordarse que el propósito de su estancia era expandir el mal, no curar a la gente—. En fin, ¿dónde puedo encontrar esos pastelitos?

—Pues mira, hay un local encantador en… ¡Oye! ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer?

—Eh…

—¡Como pago por la sanación!

—No lo he hecho para que me dieras nada a cambio.

—Los demonios siempre pedís algo a cambio. No quiero estar en deuda contigo.

Crawley se sintió algo ofendido… hasta que detectó una intención oculta en el leve titubeo de su voz, en el modo en que evitaba su mirada.

—¡Quieres tentarme!

—¿Qué?

—¡Esperas que esos pasteles me animen a pasar más tiempo aquí! Así seguiré difundiendo el mal en la zona y tú tendrás que quedarte a anular mi influencia. ¡Muy inteligente!

Y añadió para sus adentros, maravillado: «¡Menudo cabrón!».

—¡No seas ridículo, Crawley! Tentar es cosa tuya y jamás se me ocurriría hacer algo así.

—No me digas.

—¡Claro que no! Aunque ya que lo mencionas… si esa fuera mi intención, que no lo es, por supuesto, ¿te quedarías?

El demonio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

A juzgar por el trato que le dispensaba el personal, Azirafel era cliente habitual del restaurante. Y, en efecto, la comida estaba exquisita. Pero de lo que más gozó Crawley fue de la compañía. La conversación fluyó con una naturalidad insólita entre enemigos ancestrales y charlaron animadamente sobre sus platos favoritos, los lugares que habían visitado, los últimos inventos humanos… Azirafel se mostró preocupado por la proliferación de armas, de la que se consideraba en cierto modo responsable, y él lo tranquilizó diciendo que esas criaturas eran tan ingeniosas que habrían logrado fabricarlas aunque él no les hubiera regalado un modelo. Cuando el ángel le respondió con una de sus sonrisas agradecidas, Crawley volvió a sentir un cosquilleo de felicidad y pensó que no había sido mala idea dejarse caer por ese huerto. A lo mejor si se quedaba por la zona podrían comer juntos más a menudo, intercambiar experiencias, hacerse amigos…

Y entonces se le ocurrió que quizá el lugar de su encuentro no había sido casualidad.

—Mierda —murmuró sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué ocurre?

El demonio vaciló. No quería arruinar el ambiente.

—¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálido.

Por suerte, en ese momento llegó la camarera a recoger los platos.

—¿Desean algún postre? Para usted pastel de manzana, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo has adivinado? —bromeó Azirafel.

La camarera le sonrió y se volvió hacia Crawley.

—¿Y usted, señor?

—Para él lo mismo. ¡No puede marcharse de aquí sin probar este manjar!

Azirafel se movía en la silla como un cachorrito feliz, y Crawley pensó esperanzado que el entusiasmo por la comida lo distraería lo suficiente para no tener que darle explicaciones. Sin embargo, en cuanto la camarera se alejó en dirección a la cocina, el ángel volvió a mirarlo… ¿y era preocupación eso que brillaba en sus ojos?

—¿No te ha sentado bien la comida?

—Qué va, o sea, sí, estaba riquísima. Mola el sitio, ángel, veo que sabes elegir.

—¿Entonces qué sucede?

—Bueno, es que… Mmm… ¿No te parece curioso el modo en que nos hemos encontrado?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que menuda casualidad que te hayas caído mientras cogías manzanas, ¿no? ¡Y que justo entonces yo pasara por ahí!

—No tiene gracia, Crawley.

—No, las caídas nunca tienen gracia, pero… ¿no te da la sensación de que es como si Dios quisiera decirnos algo?

El ángel reflexionó unos segundos.

—No, en absoluto.

—Lo estás dudando.

—No estoy dudando nada. Soy un ángel. Si Dios quisiera decirme algo, me lo diría.

—Ya, porque le encanta hablar con claridad, ¿verdad? Sobre todo en lo que concierne a Su gran plan.

—¿Estás intentando confundirme? —preguntó Azirafel.

En su semblante no había enfado, sino consternación. Como si Crawley lo hubiera traicionado al ponerse a cuestionar la voluntad divina mientras disfrutaban de una pausa gastronómica. Y eso era justo lo que el demonio quería evitar.

—No, no, para nada —se apresuró a responder—. Olvídalo, ángel, seguro que tienes razón: Dios se comunicaría contigo directamente. Si hay un mensaje oculto en este asunto, será solo para mí.

Azirafel se relajó un poco, pero se quedó en silencio y pensativo. Al cabo de un momento, se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Y qué crees que dice ese mensaje?

Crawley tragó saliva. La primera posibilidad que se le había venido a la mente era: «Que eres mi fruta prohibida. Somos enemigos y no debería acercarme a ti como si pudiéramos ser otra cosa». No obstante, cuanto más vueltas le daba, más opciones se le ocurrían. Le aterraba decir: «Que igual que ahora cualquiera puede comer manzanas, ya no hay ningún problema con que tú y yo seamos amigos» y tampoco le gustaban las implicaciones de: «Que ahora mismo nuestra amistad está prohibida, pero algún día Dios cambiará de opinión y dejará de estarlo».

Por suerte, la camarera eligió ese momento para aparecer con dos platos que despedían un aroma increíble.

—¡Aquí están! ¡Qué aproveche!

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Azirafel.

Atacó su ración con deleite y Crawley confió en que con la emoción se le hubiera olvidado la pregunta, pero mientras masticaba el ángel lo contempló interrogativo.

Él se encogió de hombros y contestó:

—He decidido interpretarlo como: «Crawley, ni se te ocurra zamparte ese pastel que tanto le gusta al ángel Azirafel». Y mi trabajo consiste en hacer lo contrario de lo que ordene Dios, así que… ¡Hummmm! ¡Por Satán, esto está buenísimo!

—¿Verdad que sí? —contestó Azirafel satisfecho.

Cerró los ojos y dio otro bocado. Crawley observó fascinado como su rostro se convertía en la más pura expresión del placer. Desde luego, no parecía que a la Omnipotente le ofendiera mucho el uso que se le estaba dando a la fruta que había prohibido en el Edén.

—¿Significa eso que te quedarás? —preguntó el ángel cuando ya no quedaban ni las migas en su plato.

¿Quién habría podido resistirse a esa mirada cargada de esperanza?

—Bueno, alguien tiene que encargarse de llevar a esta gente por el mal camino. Y si tú estás tan empeñado en impedírmelo, supongo que tendré para rato.

—Ya lo creo. Vas a tener que esforzarte a fondo.

—Al menos sé adónde venir si el trabajo duro me da hambre.

—Y qué postre elegir.

Crawley se rio. Había venido a esta ciudad a tentar, pero lo habían tentado a él. Porque sí, era cierto que la comida estaba deliciosa, pero había que reconocer que lo más atrayente del lugar era ese cabronazo adorable que no se molestaba en disimular una sonrisa ufana mientras pedía la cuenta.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> La idea para este fic me vino de [este de post de Tumblr](https://rainydaydecaf.tumblr.com/post/190597434924/you-know-considering-that-angels-and-demons-were), en el que se entre otras cosas se mencionaba cómo podía ser la primera vez que Azirafel se rompió un hueso. Mi historia no tiene nada que ver, pero me parece justo citarlo porque de ahí me vino la inspiración.  
> No os olvidéis de dejar un comentario si os ha gustado. :)


End file.
